03 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:00 Sznurowadło w supełki; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2000) 05:35 Hania; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1984) 07:10 Zemsta w Odrzykoniu; film animowany 07:40 Tajemnica wielkiego Krzysztofa; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973) 08:50 Reksio - Reksio poliglota; serial animowany 09:05 Spona - txt - str.777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1998) 10:50 Kabaretowe Hity - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, Marcin Daniec i Kabaret Jurki; program rozrywkowy 11:15 Kabaretowe Hity - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru; program rozrywkowy 11:30 Serca polskie - Józef Piłsudski; felieton 11:40 Święto Konstytucji; transmisja 13:25 Wiadomości 13:35 Serca polskie - Ignacy Jan Paderewski; felieton 13:45 Trędowata - txt - str.777; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1976) 15:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 17 - Skarb - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:15 Śpiewnik patriotyczny,, Warszawianka 1831" 16:25 Plebania - odc. 1696; telenowela TVP 16:50 Śpiewnik patriotyczny,, Pierwsza Brygada" 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Klan - odc. 2084 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:05 Jaka to melodia? - finał - kwietnia; teleturniej 18:55 Jaka to melodia - kulisy 19:05 Wieczorynka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 20 - Zuzanka i Utopce; film animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji; felieton 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Rozmowa z Prezydentem Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej Bronisławem Komorowskim 20:20 Ranczo Wilkowyje - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007) 22:10 Sztuczki; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2007) 24:00 Tam i z powrotem - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (2001) 01:45 Bandyta (Bandyta); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Niemcy (1997) 03:25 Notacje - prof. Józef Stasiński. Mój styl; cykl dokumentalny 03:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 831; serial TVP 06:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 583 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:05 Latające machiny kontra Pan Samochodzik; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1991) 08:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Poganiacz słoni - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 09:20 E. T. (E. T. , The Extra Terrestial, 20th Anniversary Edition) - txt - str.777; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1982) 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży (82) Indie "Rozlewiska Kerali"; magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Fantomas kontra Scotland Yard (Fantomas contre Scotland Yard) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1967) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1842; teleturniej 14:35 Szansa na Sukces - O miłości - Robert Janowski 15:40 Billy Madison (Billy Madison); komedia kraj prod.USA (1995) 17:15 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:45 Dżungla (Wild, The) - txt - str.777; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2006) 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 584 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:50 M jak miłość - odc. 832; serial TVP 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 572 21:50 Nic do stracenia (Nothing to Lose) - txt - str.777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (1997) 23:40 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - "Ci cholerni cudzoziemcy". Polacy w Bitwie o Anglię. (Bloody foreigners. The battle of Britain); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 00:35 Sanktuarium (Nora Robert's Sanctuary); thriller kraj prod.USA (2001) 02:10 Piąty element (Fifth Element, The); film science fiction kraj prod.Francja, USA (1997) 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 1 i 3 Maja; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Konstytucje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:39 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Costa del Azahar; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:52 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Echo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Kino na kółkach; 16:9 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Kmina; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Święto Konstytucji; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Książka skarg i wniosków; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Barański; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Niezatarte wspomnienia; STEREO, 16:9 23:47 Amerykanin w PRL - u; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Morawski, Ryszard Kaczyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Jutro już będzie inaczej kraj prod.Polska (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:37 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:23 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:44 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:18 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:31 Reportaż TVP INFO - Costa del Azahar; STEREO, 16:9 03:55 1 i 3 Maja; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:08 Konstytucje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:27 Kmina; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1566) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV market 07:30 Przygody Animków (26) 08:00 Pies Huckleberry (25) 08:10 Pies Huckleberry (26) 08:20 Pies Huckleberry (27) 08:30 Scooby Doo (12) 09:00 W pustyni i w puszczy 11:40 Boskie sekrety siostrzanego stowarzyszenia Ya-Ya 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1301) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (46) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (293) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (165) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1302) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Linia życia (42) 20:00 Na linii ognia 22:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (23) 23:45 Bandziory 01:45 Program interaktywny TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06:00 Mango - Telezakupy 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - program rozrywkowy 11:10 Ciekawski George - film animowany, USA 2006 12:45 Uwolnić orkę 2 - film familijny, USA 1995 14:50 Dzika lokatorka - komedia, USA 1992 16:55 Karol. Człowiek, który został papieżem - film biograficzny, Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20:45 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial dokumentalno-kryminalny 21:30 Usta, usta - serial komediowy 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23:30 Goście - serial s-f 00:30 Superwizjer - magazyn 01:05 Uwaga! - magazyn 01:25 Arkana magii - program ezoteryczny 02:45 Nic straconego TV 4 5:05 VIP - program kulturalny 5:30 Zbuntowani 3 - odc. 8, Meksyk 2006 6:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:25 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 172, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 37, serial animowany, USA 1986 8:55 Globalna Herezja - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania, Kanada 2002 11:10 Szóstka na Czwórce - Must be the Music - odc. 16, program rozrywkowy, Wielka Brytania 2010 12:10 Galileo - odc. 54 13:10 VIP - program kulturalny 13:40 Kaktus - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 2005 15:40 Wielka bitwa potworów - film sf, Japonia 2001 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 13, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 14, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 25, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku - odc. 1, USA, Kanada 2007 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku - odc. 2, USA, Kanada 2007 21:55 Komando Foki atakuje - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 23:55 mała Czarna - talk-show 0:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku - odc. 1, USA, Kanada 2007 1:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku - odc. 2, USA, Kanada 2007 2:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:35 VIP - program kulturalny 4:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 06:15 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 06:45 Mango - Telezakupy 08:50 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial animowany 09:25 O czym szumią wierzby - film familijny, Wielka Brytania 1996 11:25 Mój przyjaciel Delfin - film przygodowy, USA 1963 13:20 Mój przyjaciel Delfin 2 - film przygodowy, USA 1964 15:20 Greystoke: Legenda Tarzana, władcy małp - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 1984 18:05 Kosmita z przedmieścia - komedia, USA 1991 20:00 Telefon - thriller, USA 2002 22:10 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny 23:05 Siła pomsty - film akcji, USA 1986 01:15 Arkana magii - program ezoteryczny 03:20 Bez montażu TV Polonia 05:55 Pan Tadeusz; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1999); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Alicja Bachleda - Curuś, Grażyna Szapołowska, Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Bińczycki, Krzysztof Kolberger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Janka - odc.10 - Balbina; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Podróże pana Kleksa - część 2 Wyspa wynalazców kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Władysław Kowalski, Henryk Bista, Piotr Fronczewski, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Wiesław Michnikowski, Jerzy Kryszak, Małgorzata Ostrowska, Michał Anioł, Bogusz Bilewski, Janusz Rewiński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 356; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 M jak miłość - odc. 816; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Święto Konstytucji; transmisja; STEREO, Na żywo 13:25 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1684; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 162* Mademoiselle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 67; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 35 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '98. - Pamiętajcie o ogrodach - koncert jubileuszowy cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Szansa na Sukces - Wojciech Korda; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1684; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Dzika Polska - Polot trzmiela; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio marzyciel; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 14/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:01 Rozmowa z Prezydentem Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej Bronisławem Komorowskim; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Polska 24 - Opinie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Pan Tadeusz; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1999); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Alicja Bachleda - Curuś, Grażyna Szapołowska, Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Bińczycki, Krzysztof Kolberger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010 - Artur Andrus i Grupa MoCarta; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1684; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio marzyciel; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:53 Rozmowa z Prezydentem Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej Bronisławem Komorowskim; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Blondynka - odc. 6/13* - Narzeczona samobójcy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 356; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zagadkowa blondynka - (10); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Zagrajmy rock and rolla jeszcze raz - 45-lecie zespołu Trubadurzy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Cinemax 06:00 Ojciec w podróży służbowej 08:10 71 fragmentów 09:50 Mademoiselle Chambon 11:30 Mur Adama 13:05 O czym szumią wierzby 14:30 Witaj, miłości 16:00 Przeżyliśmy wojnę 18:05 Max Manus 20:00 Ojciec w podróży służbowej 22:15 Czarne i białe 23:55 Wendy i Lucy 01:15 Hotel zła 02:50 Hotel zła II 04:20 Ostatnia podróż 05:20 Najlepsi reżyserzy MiniMini 06:00 Olinek Okrąglinek (18) 06:25 Mali odkrywcy (61) 06:30 Harry i wiaderko pełne dinozaurów (40) 06:40 Opowiadania Muminków (54) 06:50 Małe zoo Lucy (5) 07:05 Kitka i Pompon (27) 07:20 Strażackie opowieści (12) 07:45 Małgosia i buciki (38) 07:55 Miffy (28) 08:00 Noddy w krainie zabawek (20) 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po angielsku (36) 08:15 Roztańczona Angelina: Nowe kroki (5) 08:25 Świnka Peppa (20) 08:30 Mysia (34) 08:35 Tomek i przyjaciele (15) 08:45 Świat małej księżniczki (3) 08:55 Nouky i przyjaciele (25) 09:00 Zgaduj z Jessem (44) 09:15 Stacyjkowo (17) 09:25 Kitka i Pompon (26) 09:35 Ciekawski George (14) 10:00 MiniEncyklopedia (9) 10:05 Bawmy się Sezamku (10) 10:30 Niezwykłe przygody Berta i Erniego (6) 10:35 Abby i latająca szkoła wróżek (7) 10:45 Świat Elmo (58) 11:00 Noddy w krainie zabawek (19) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po angielsku (35) 11:15 Roztańczona Angelina: Nowe kroki (4) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (19) 11:30 Mysia (33) 11:50 Świat małej księżniczki (2) 11:55 Nouky i przyjaciele (24) 12:00 Bali (51) 12:10 SamSam (6) 12:25 Adibu - misja Ziemia (20) 12:30 Vipo i przyjaciele (25) 12:40 Gwiazdka Laury (6) 12:55 Rajdek - mała wyścigówka (45) 13:05 Opowieści z Tinga Tinga (23) 13:20 Mania (13) 13:30 Marta mówi! (3) 14:00 Clifford (2) 14:25 Olinek Okrąglinek (17) 14:50 Mali odkrywcy (60) 14:55 Harry i wiaderko pełne dinozaurów (39) 15:05 Opowiadania Muminków (53) 15:15 Małe zoo Lucy (4) 15:40 Kitka i Pompon (3) 15:50 Strażackie opowieści (11) 16:15 Małgosia i buciki (37) 16:25 Miffy (27) 16:30 Zgaduj z Jessem (43) 16:45 Stacyjkowo (16) 16:55 Kitka i Pompon (25) 17:05 Ciekawski George (13) 17:30 MiniEncyklopedia (8) 17:35 Bawmy się Sezamku (9) 18:00 Niezwykłe przygody Berta i Erniego (5) 18:05 Abby i latająca szkoła wróżek (6) 18:15 Świat Elmo (57) 18:30 Vipo i przyjaciele (26) 18:40 Gwiazdka Laury (7) 18:55 Rajdek - mała wyścigówka (46) 19:05 Opowieści z Tinga Tinga (24) 19:20 Mania (14) 19:30 Marta mówi! (4) 20:10 SamSam (7) 20:25 Adibu - misja Ziemia (21) 20:30 Clifford (3) 20:55 Czytanki na dobranoc (3) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku